The systematic storage of requisite tools, implements, work pieces, and the like and their ready accessibility to a user, have been well recognized as a necessity for the efficient performance of construction and production operations. Misplaced items, unavailable for immediate identification and retrieval, represent lost time and other inefficiencies in the carrying out of tasks requiring their use. Further, many individual hobbyists and amateurs involved in the trades, crafts, and arts have similarly recognized the desirability of the systematic storage and retrieval of their “tools-of-the-trade”.
Many individuals and entities have obviously attempted to organize routinely utilized tools, implements, and workpieces for efficient storage and retrieval. Some previous tool storage systems utilized peg boards or the like to display and store tools. However these types of devises lack versatility to allow easy reconfiguration or replacement of the tools. Other prior art systems utilized tool chests and the like. These types of systems do not offer ready access to the various tools stored.
There presently remains a need for a simple, inexpensive, adaptable, efficient, and reliable tools storage system that provides ready access to tools and implements and addresses the shortcomings of prior art systems.